


Is It Just Me or the Weed In My Tea

by Longanimals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deer, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, Exhibitionism, Filming, Group Sex, Horses, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masks, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Petplay, Pigs, Scents & Smells, Twinks, Vibrators, Watersports, Wolves, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Kozume Kenma is approached by a stranger who offers him a lot of money in exchange for drugging his volleyball teammates Inuoka, Fukunaga, and Teshiro and bringing them to a neutral location to film them getting fucked by animals and drinking their piss. Before he drops off the cargo, however, Kozume has a little petplay fun with them. Commissioned by anonymous.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma Kozume sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was walking home from a long day of school and volleyball practice, and couldn’t wait to sit down and relax with some video games. At least, that was the plan.

“Psst! Hey! You with the blonde hair!”

Kozume looked around to see where the voice was coming from and found a masked man’s head poking out of a nearby alleyway. 

“Who, me?” Kozume said, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

“Yeah, you! Get over here, I got a proposition that I think you’ll like.”

Figuring he had no reason not to, the volleyball player followed the shady character into the back of the alley. He was quite a bit taller than Kozume, and was wearing a trenchcoat, fedora, sunglasses, and surgical mask, giving him the visage of someone who shouldn’t be trusted.

“I’m just gonna skip the pleasantries and cut right to the chase. You don’t know me, but I know you. More specifically, I know the people you play volleyball with. I also know people who would pay top dollar to see some of your teammates in a...compromising situation.”

Kozume folded his arms. “What do you mean by ‘compromising’?”

“I mean them getting raped, kid. Raped by animals while me and my colleagues film it for the viewing pleasure of some sick fucks.”

The blonde boy was visibly disgusted, but otherwise kept his poise. “And why are you telling me this?”

“People have been clamoring to see three of your comrades for a while now. The trouble is, it’s been impossible for us to even get close to them through our usual channels, so we need someone on the inside.” The man reached into a pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out a small plastic bag with three pills inside of it. “It should be simple. Slip these inside their drinks and take them to a safe location. You can ‘play’ with them before bringing them to the rendezvous point, just don’t take too long. We’ll handle it from there.” He fished an envelope out of another pocket on the inside of his coat. “In here is 100,000 yen along with the address of the filming location. You’ll get 50% of the money we make, which varies from time to time but averages out to about 70 million yen apiece. So, are you in?”

“Just one question. Why me?” Kosuke asked.

“Because you’re the least likely the snitch out of everyone else who knows them,” the criminal replied bluntly.

The blonde athlete shrugged. He gingerly accepted the drugs and envelope and placed them in his bag.

“Very good. I think we’ll make an excellent team.” His words dripped with so much venom that Kosuke could hear his devilish grin from underneath the mask. “Your three targets are Shouhei Fukunaga, Sou Inuoka and Tamahiko Teshiro. Have them doped up and ready to go by 5 PM tomorrow. Don’t be late.”

With those parting words, the suspicious man brushed past Kosuke, running off to whatever dank hideout he came from. The teenager took a final look at the “gifts” he had received before turning around and finishing his walk home.

* * *

The Nekoma High Volleyball Team had just finished practice for the day and were now in the locker room, changing into cleaner clothing and washing the sweat from their bodies. Fukunaga, Inuoka and Teshiro were talking and joking to each other in various states of undress. Now was his chance.

Kosuke approached the three toned boys and cleared his throat. “Uh, hey guys! Wanna go get some bubble tea?” Even when he was getting paid to do it, he was still no good with people.

They turned to him, wearing surprised looks that morphed into warm smiles.

“Of course we do! Glad to see you’re finally coming out of your shell, Kosuke-san!” Inuoka said, sliding on a casual shirt. The other two agreed, and the group left school to go to the nearby boba shop.

* * *

They had finally made it. It was only about a 5-minute walk, but to the introverted Kosuke, it felt like hours. Keeping up the appearance of a sociable human being proved to be the hardest part of this mission. The blonde feigned laughter when someone made a joke (at least, he thought they were jokes) and scrounged the back of his mind for any social skills he had picked up from video games.

“Don’t worry, tea’s on me today,” Kosuke said, pulling out his wallet. His “friends” thought that he was being nice, but in reality he just didn’t want this agony to last longer than it had to with them bickering over who got to pay for it.

“Whoa, thanks, Kosuke-san! We’ll go get a table, it’s the least we can do!” Teshiro said in awe.

The stoic athlete swiped his debit card and waited for the cashier to call his order.

“413!” called out a plump woman. Kosuke took the tray of bubble tea and set it down on an unoccupied table. Time to get to work, he thought. He set one of the drinks on the table, marking it as his own. He popped the lids off of the other three drinks and left them on the tray, marking them as the blackened. Kosuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of drugs. Gently, he opened the bag and emptied its contents into his hand. With robotic precision, he dropped each pill into their new home, producing a miniscule *plink!* when they hit the surface of the tea. An extremely faint *sssss* came threefold from the tea, but the hubbub of the cafe made it unnoticeable. The first part of the plan complete, Kosuke secured the lids back onto the drinks, placed his drink on the tray, and walked over to where his victims were sitting, tray in hand.

“What were you doing, Kosuke-san?” Fukunaga asked innocently.

“I was just checking to see if they got the order right,” Kosuke lied.

“Oh, okay! Well, let’s dig in!”

The prey drank their bubble tea as fast as the straw would allow them, and Kosuke watched tensely as he sipped his own drink. Gradually, they all start slowing down as they notice that something’s wrong.

“Hey, this tea tastes kinda funny…” Teshiro said groggily. 

“I feel sleepy…” Fukunaga yawned.

“Oh, this isn’t good! Come on, I’ll take you back to my place where you can rest for a bit,” Kosuke said, pretending to be shocked. The four boys stood up and walked out of the cafe, Kosuke guiding them into his trap.

* * *

Unlike other drugs of this nature, the pills that Kosuke used didn’t knock his teammates out, just clouded their mind and made them unable to fight back. When the blonde athlete realized this, he changed trajectories, taking his new toys to his room for some fun.

Kosuke opened the door to his house and ushered in his victims. His parents weren’t home yet, nor were they going to be for a while. He had some time to take his teammates out for a test drive.

Like zombies, they followed him up the stairs and into his room. Once they were all inside, Kosuke reached underneath his bed and pulled out a cardboard box marked “SECRET!!”

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. The drugged boys obeyed. None of them had had the time to shower, so the room was filled with the thick stench of sweaty armpits and unwashed cocks. Kosuke inhaled deeply, feeling their masculine musk stick to his sinuses, and shivered as he exhaled.

Speaking of masculinity, the volleyball players were packing some serious heat! They were all impressively large, but Inuoka was by far the biggest. Even though he was flaccid, his cock still reached down to his knees, demanding respect. Kosuke wanted to get down on his knees and suck it, but he reminded himself that they weren’t there for their own pleasure.

The stoic athlete opened up the cardboard box in front of him, revealing his secret stash of sex toys and bondage equipment. Originally, he had bought these so he could explore his BDSM kink by himself, but the thought that he could actually use them on other people quickened his heartbeat.

He fished around inside the box, tossing aside dildos, lube bottles, and ball gags until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a few sets of petplay equipment and laid them on the floor, ready to use all of it in time. Kosuke started with the first boy on the left, Fukunaga.

“You’re always acting like a cat, waving your paws around and staring at me with those slitted eyes, so I think it’s time for you to finally look the part.” The dominant blonde wrapped a pink collar around his neck, positioning the heart-shaped metal clasp in the middle of his neck before locking it. He grabbed a pair of cat ears and placed them on Fukunaga’s head, the black headband disappearing into his hair. And for the finishing touch, Kosuke picked up a black cat tail ending in a vibrating buttplug. He knelt down and tried forcing it in, but remembered that most men weren’t as loose as he was. He went to the box, snagged a bottle of lube, and then back to Fukunaga’s ass. He squirted some of it on two fingers and rubbed it along his teammate’s virgin asshole. Gently, he pushed his slick fingers inside and greased up the first few inches of his ass. His pale hole winked at Kosuke, telling him that it was ready. The blonde picked up the tail once more and pressed it against Fukunaga’s asshole. Reluctantly, it forced itself open wide enough to take the fat plug. Just before he bottomed it out, however, Kosuke set the vibration setting to “Low”, just enough to gently massage the teenager’s hole. The athlete stood up and grabbed Fukunaga’s face, squishing his cheeks.

“Good. Now you’re my little catboy slut. Is that what you wanted?” Kosuke slapped him, leaving a darkening red mark. “Huh?”

“N-Nyaaa~” was all he could say in response. Unconsciously, his dick was getting hard from the vibe in his ass, and Kosuke decided to move on to the next boy.

Teshiro was to Fukunaga’s left, and Kosuke thought his small stature to be very fitting of a cat. Luckily, he had another pair of beige cat ears to match his hair and a tail to go along with it. Kosuke repeated the same process with Teshiro that he did with Fukunaga, starting with the collar. It looked markedly the same to Fukunaga’s, except this one was blue instead of pink. The heart shaped clasp framed his adam’s apple perfectly, and would’ve been rather painful had he been fully aware. The cat ears slid into place easily, so he moved on to the hard part, the tail. Just like with Fukunaga, he lubed up two fingers, circled the rim of his asshole, and pushed inside, only this time he did so with much more force. He pistoned his fingers in and out of Teshiro’s virgin hole, greasing him up and spreading him wide open. With one fluid motion, Kosuke pulled his fingers out of his Teshiro’s asshole and shoved the buttplug in before it could close. The drugged athlete let out a tired groan, and Kosuke set his vibrator to “Low” as well. There was only one boy left to tame now. Kosuke gave Teshiro’s butt a parting spank before getting up and going back to his box.

Kosuke had one set of unused petplay equipment left. It was dog-themed, and he had been saving it for Inuoka.

“Look at you. You’re helpless. Pathetic. You’re supposed to be the powerful alpha male, yet here you are. Standing still, dick out, mouth agape. What would people think if they saw you like this? Your friends, coach, parents, teachers, all of them will see you for what you really are. Weak. You’re not an alpha male, you’re just a puppy. Now why don’t you dress like one?”

Kosuke’s verbal assault was mostly one-sided, as his words just got sucked into Inuoka’s brain without being interpreted. The dominant athlete locked a black collar around his neck, positioning the heart clasp in the same way as the other two. He grabbed a brown dog ear headband and placed it on Inuoka’s head, the floppy ears contrasting with Teshiro and Fukunaga’s pointed ones. Kosuke picked up the dog tail vibrator and knelt down behind Inuoka. He had a better idea than using lube this time around. Starting at the base of Inuoka’s ballsack, Kosuke took a long lick ending at his asshole, savouring the salty flavour of his manly sweat. Rapidly, he traced his tongue around Inuoka’s hole before suddenly pushing it in, lubing up his entrance with his saliva. Once he got a sufficient taste of Inuoka’s asshole, he pulled his tongue out and pushed the vibrator in, setting it to “High” just to watch him suffer. Unlike their ears, the dog tail was more rigid than the cat tails, and Inuoka could almost wag it as he walked.

The blonde athlete stepped back and put his hands on his hips, admiring his work. The three boys looked like complete sluts, ready to get fucked by animals against their will.

“C’mon! Let’s go for a walk!” Kosuke said patronizingly. He picked up a leash with three hooks and fastened each of them to one of the boy’s collars. The cool metal clasps dug softly into their throats, reminding them who was in control.

He grabbed the folded sheet of lined paper that had the meeting point’s address and put it in his pocket. The three boys got down on their hands and knees and started crawling like the animals they were dressing up as. Kosuke led them down the stairs and out into the street, giving little regard for the cuts and scrapes the concrete would give their pale skin. The pet owner made his way to the meeting point with his cargo in tow, trying to keep to dark alleys and other places where they were less likely to be spotted. They silently crawled behind him, tails and dicks wagging with their movements.

After twenty humiliating minutes, they arrived at their destination, a completely nondescript warehouse in the middle of the industrial district. There were no signs of life save for an unmarked black car, which Kosuke assumed belonged to his employers. The blonde athlete led his pets into the warehouse.

“Hello? Anyone here?” he called out.

“Yeah, come on over this way,” a muffled voice replied.

Kosuke followed the source of the voice until he came across three men all dressed in trenchcoats, fedoras, masks and sunglasses. In front of them was a large movie camera and two stage lights. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like you enjoyed having three drugged up boytoys at your disposal,” one of them said, sizing up their pet outfits. “Good. Gets their asses loosened up.”

Kosuke walked the boys over to the “stage” in front of the camera and released the leash’s clasps. The victims sat up on their knees in a begging position, waiting for their master’s next instruction.

“Alright, so we have some animals here that are gonna take advantage of your teammates. You can stay and watch, but you have to put this on,” one of the men said, tossing Kosuke a ski mask. The blonde donned the mask and took a seat on a nearby shipping crate.

“3...2...1...Rolling! Up on the chopping block today are Sou Inuoka, Tamahiko Teshiro, and Shouhei Fukunaga. They’re all members of the Nekoma High Boys Volleyball Team, and so generously volunteered to let us film them taking some fat animal cock. Alright! Release the beasts!” the one holding the camera announced, like it was some kind of game show.

One of his companions went behind the victim boys and, through the darkness, three locks disengaged and hinges creaked.

The overpowering stench of a barn filled the air as the three animals walked out of their cages and sniffed around. The biggest and most noticeable beast was the full-sized, 2,000 pound horse that happily trotted out of its pen with a *clip clop clip clop*. The man who released it gave it a carrot, which it chomped on gladly. The next animal to wander out was much slower, but still looked just as heavy as the horse did. A wild boar moseyed along over to the stage area and squealed at the boys. And last but certainly not least, a grey wolf pounced out of its crate and into the frame of the camera, snarling.

The man who released the animals walked up behind the victim boys and, one by one, pulled out their tail buttplugs and discarded them in a buzzing pile. Their loosened assholes winked at the animals behind them, beckoning them to come inside. His work done, the man quickly retreated behind the camera. Kosuke wondered if him doing that job was some form of punishment…

The first animal to notice the holes in front of them was the boar. It meandered along behind Fukunaga, sticking its nose in the rim of his convulsing hole. His mind was still pretty out of it, but he was aware enough to realize that there was something near his ass. Lazily, he lifted a hand and petted the pig’s head, registering nothing except its body heat. The pig squealed with approval and hiked its forelegs onto Fukunaga’s shoulders. His body collapsed beneath the pig’s weight, and before he knew it, he was pinned into a face-down ass-up position. The boar pulled its back legs and hips forward, dragging its cock along the floor. With a powerful thrust upwards, its dick landed in between his pert asscheeks with a satisfying *clap!*. Mistaking his asshole to be a female pig’s vagina, the boar lowers its spiraled tip down to the rim of his hole, prepared for penetration.

Feeling no resistance from Fukunaga’s loosened and greased up asshole, the pig forced its entire massive length inside of his sleeve. The corkscrewed crown drilled into his prostate, eliciting hazy moans and an unconscious orgasm from the drugged athlete. The concrete floor beneath him was painted white as his dick dribbled with pleasureless cum.

The next animal to take control was the wolf. It sensed Inuoka’s presence and felt threatened as the alpha male, so it had to re-establish its dominance. The canine lunged on top of Inuoka’s back, mounting him and shoving its tapered tip inside of him all at once. The wolf’s front paws got a grip on Inuoka’s shoulders by digging its claws into his skin. It gave the athlete no mercy as it thrust its slick red tube in and out of his back door, knot coming dangerously close to invading him. The slanted tip stopped just short of his prostate, so perfectly it seemed like it was almost by design.

The final animal to take interest was the horse. It saw that the other two holes had been taken, so it trotted over to Teshiro and pushed him down onto his stomach with its nose. Walking over his body, it lined up its cock perfectly with his asshole. Even as gaped as it was, his anal muscles needed to stretch just a little bit more to take in its blunted head. The horse neighed and pushed its hips forward one more time, rutting itself inside of Teshiro’s asshole. It forced its entire massive horse cock inside of him at once, going far past his prostate and finally stopping once it reached his colon.

It was at that very moment that the drugs clouding the boys’ mind wore off. They snapped back to reality, their reactions all vastly different.

“H-huh? Where...where am I? What’s this...thing...around my neck? Why do my shoulders hurt so much?” Inuoka groggily thought out loud. He turned to his right only to bump his face into a wolf’s muzzle. Slowly, he connected the dots as to what was going on, and it all led back to the canine currently mounted on top of him. The jock screamed and shook in shock and pain when he finally understood the predicament he was in, but his distressed squirming only made the wolf angrier. His screams gradually softened into moans as the beast started pushing its knot inside of him. The full knot didn’t go inside, but it gave the shaft just enough leverage to stimulate Inuoka’s prostate, and the teenager exploded onto the floor in the most shameful orgasm he would ever have. Knot still outside, the beast released its semen inside of his ass, filling Inuoka with warm canine cum. It howled as it finished, and when the orgasm died down, it pulled out. Inuoka’s mind was left in utter shock at what just happened, and he was left sitting there, cum spilling out of his abused asshole.

“MMMMMMM!!!!” was all that Fukunaga could muster. His face was being crushed by the pig’s massive weight, muffling his screams. He felt like he had orgasmed 5 times since he woke up, and just thinking about how many times he came before that sickened him. The boar pushed him down even further into the ground and squealed as it hilted itself, massive balls smacking against the athlete’s as it climaxed straight into his intestines. Fukunaga wanted to vomit, but there was nothing he could do except take it. The pig’s orgasm finally slowed down and it pulled out, releasing the pressure from his body. Fukunaga rolled over onto his back, catching his breath and trying to force as much of the pig’s semen out of his asshole as he could.

Strangely, Teshiro’s body had already adapted perfectly to the horse’s enormous cock pillar. He just drooled, mind completely numb from pleasure and pain. The stallion neighed and spewed a firehose of equine cum inside of Teshiro’s stomach. He was so used to it already that the torrent of cum did nothing except make him wince. The horse unsheathed its cock from Teshiro’s asshole, its cum spilling out and mixing with his own into a heart-shaped puddle.

Kosuke thought that the disgustingly lewd display was finally over, but there was still one more act. All the animals put just the tips of their dicks into their toy’s mouth. Kosuke thought that nothing was happening, but then he heard a distinct *psssshhhhhh* sound. A bitter, acrid stench filled the air and a dark yellow liquid spilled out of the athletes’ mouths.

The beasts were using Kosuke’s teammates as toilets.

They drank some of it down, but their bodies were so weak that most of it just spilled out onto their faces, bodies, and the floor beneath them. Finally, the animals stop pissing inside of their mouths, but the putrid stench was going to be difficult to forget. The beasts were being herded back into their pens when Teshiro simply muttered “More…”

The other two followed suit, shouting things like “I need more animal cock!” and “I don’t need volleyball anymore!” to the camera. The forbidden beastial pleasures that the criminals had bestowed upon them had completely broken their minds. Needless to say, Kosuke had earned his keep in the operation, and it looked like the boys would be coming back as repeat guests on this bizarre fetish program.


	2. A Flask I Drink of Sober Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have been successfully broken into their new lives as obedient slaves and now they can't live without animal cock. Today, they're taking on a Great Dane, deer and a bull. Commissioned by anonymous.

A month has passed since Fukunaga, Inuoka and Teshiro were filmed having sex with animals. After the original video was recorded, the boys were taken back to the criminals’ “headquarters”, where their new lives as property began. They live in dog crates that had barely enough room inside them to turn around. The only furnishings inside the crates were food and water bowls. There’s a toilet in the middle of the room, and anytime somebody needed to use the bathroom, the guard would let them out of their cage and they would go for everyone to see. The volleyball players were not the criminals’ first victims, far from it. The room is filled with imprisoned athletes, school idols, teen actors, and social media influencers. Every day, one of the masked men would come in and bring out a few people so they could make a new video. The closest thing to actual clothes that they’ve worn were maid outfits or other skimpy getups that would inevitably be torn up by the beasts that fucked them. Whenever they’re in the cages, however, the criminals only allowed them a tail with anal beads. This was their new lives, and they have all gotten accustomed to it with unnerving ease. The criminals’ treatment had one purpose: to keep their slaves obedient and humiliated. If anyone could somehow maintain their spirit up to this point, living here would crush it.

The steel door opens and in walks one of their masked captors. All of the slaves’ expressions brighten, hoping that maybe they’ll get to be the one chosen to record today. A cacophony of “Pick me!”s and “Please!”s fill the room. The criminals were used to this, so he just clears his throat and they all quiet down.

“On the chopping block today we have...Shouhei Fukunaga! Sou Inuoka! Tamahiko Teshiro!”

Everyone except the chosen three groan disappointedly. The guard comes over to their cages and disengages the locks. The three broken athletes crawl out on bruised knees and scraped hands, ecstatic that they have another chance to serve their masters. By now, they don’t need leashes or even told where to go. A natural compass inside of them guides them to the door.

Wordlessly, the thug escorts them down the hall and opens a door to their left. The hallway floods with the rancid smell of a barn. This was where all of the animals were kept, and as far as the slaves were concerned, it was heaven. The boys crawl inside and inhale deeply. They move themselves to the middle of the room and get up on their knees in a begging position.

Directly in front of them were two masked men pointing a massive camera at them. The criminal that escorted the boys joined his comrades.

“We’re all ready to go, yes? Good. 3...2...1...Rolling! Today we have return guests Shouhei Fukunaga, Sou Inuoka and Tamahiko Teshiro. Turns out that these three were begging to become animal fucktoys, and all they needed was a little push. In fact, they’ve loved their new lives so much that they haven’t returned home in a month! Their parents are worried sick, and a little bird told me that they have their very own missing persons reports. I dare them to try and take these sluts away! They won’t last a day without our treatment!” The man behind the camera laughs heartily to himself. “Now, Mr. X, would you do the honors?”

“Certainly.” The criminal to the right of the cameraman approaches the boys, and they look up at him with eager eyes. Starting with Fukunaga, he unceremoniously rips out their anal beads. The slaves moan as their assholes are left sore and winking. Their anuses had gotten quite used to the anal beads over the past 56 hours that they’ve been left in, so being emptied out so suddenly filled them with lust and pain.

“What beasts would you like to see today, sir?” Mr. X asks the cameraman.

“Surprise me!”

Mr. X nods and walks over to the stables. He undoes three locks and opens the gates wide open. Their residents come charging out with lust and pure masculine rage. It was a bull, an elk, and a Great Dane.

“Ah, very good choices, Mr. X. Luckily these three specimens are rutting right now, so we’ll get to see them at their peak.”

“Exactly why I chose them, sir.”

The bull rushes forwards, knocking down the boy immediately in front of it, who just so happens to be Inuoka. It stands on top of the boy and exhales hot steam. This wasn’t the first time he had been underneath an animal at least twice his size, so he already knew how to handle the situation. The blonde jock lifts his ass in the air, spreads it with his hand and braces himself.

With a mighty moo, the immense bovine forces its huge cock all the way inside at once. Inuoka had taken a number of different bestial penises, but every species had its own special trait, and he loved all of them equally. Unlike a horse’s cock, the entire shaft was covered with a leathery hide save for the little bit of tender skin that served as the tip. It bottoms out inside of the broken teenager and he notices the unique texture of its balls. They were simply enormous, so much so that they sagged underneath their own weight and reached the bull’s knees. The bovine pulls its hips back and spears Inuoka again, almost perforating his colon as its fat sack strikes the back of his thighs.

The Great Dane races towards Teshiro, showing him no mercy as it clumsily tries to grip onto his shoulders. The volleyball player shivered with anticipation. The canines always seemed to like him a little more than they did everyone else. As a result, his back was covered in scars from their constant hounding and he enjoyed dog dicks, especially their knots, more than the other boys. He’s never had a Great Dane before, and bit his lip when he wondered how this pup would differ from the rest.

He arches his back, accentuating his firm butt as the dog rests its wrists on his shoulders. It was finally in position. His asshole was still gaping from the anal beads, so the lanky mutt slid its tapered red cock in with ease. It started panting, slobber dripping down onto Teshiro’s head and matting his hair. The dog’s back hips thrusted inelegantly, pistoning its shaft in and out arhythmically. The Great Dane wasn’t violent in its assault like a lot of the other canines were, but it carried just as much, if not more, raw power inside its body. Without even meaning to, the dopey mutt pushed Teshiro to the edge of orgasm with nothing but the boldness of its thrusts. Its tip grazed his prostate unpredictably, and the knot even started to slip in a few times because of how loose he was. Its claws ontinued scratching him up and down his shoulders, chest and back, occasionally drawing blood, just to maintain its grip on its “prey”.

Teshiro let out a low “oooohhh…” as he blew his load, painting the floor in front of him with cum. He had the feeling that this was going to be the first of many orgasms his furry friend would give him.

The elk was the last to choose a partner. Seeing that the other two holes were taken, it settled for Fukunaga. Upon noticing that there were no other males of its species to compete with, it claims its prize by slipping its skinny dick inside of the twink’s ass. Unlike a girthy equine or bovine monstrosity, cervid dick was rather thin while still maintaining its length, giving it an almost graceful feel. Fukunaga’s ass wasn’t quite as loose as his companions’, so he could still feel the lean muscle of its shaft grazing against his anal walls. The tip was long past his prostate. In fact, it felt more closer to his stomach than anything else.

Suddenly the cameraman’s voice arises. “Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that when these animals are in their rutting season, they don’t stop after the first orgasm. Quite the contrary. Their primitive minds will force them to keep going either until you’re all pregnant or they pass out, so I’d get comfortable if I were you.”

As if on cue, the bull moos and puffs its chest out. It thrusts its hefty cock at terminal velocity, fat balls slapping at a greater tempo against his skin. A jet of virile bovine cum shoots out of its shaft, squirting directly onto Inuoka’s prostate and cascading into his stomach. The buckets of boiling semen prove to be too much for the teenager to handle, and soon it starts pouring out of his asshole just as fast as it can be pumped in. The athlete’s eyes roll back into his head and his dick spasms with his own orgasm, giving him the appearance of blasting out the bull semen from two ends.

Deer were a species not known for their longevity to begin with, so it came as no real surprise when deer semen began to overflow out of Fukunaga’s asshole. The cum shot out, but the deer’s dick was so thin that it did little in the way of plugging it up, so most of it just came oozing back out of the athlete’s hole.

The Great Dane was the last one to “finish”. With just as little grace as the sex beforehand, the dog slips its knot inside of Teshiro’s stretched out asshole. It starts panting heavily as the bulb expands and locks itself inside of the teenager. As if not noticing, it continues to hump away while cumming.

* * *

The taboo display continues for another 30 minutes. The three animals finally show signs of slowing down, and the masked men move into the final stage of the video. Mr. X grabs a trio of large plastic buckets and places them as close to their assholes as possible.

The Great Dane’s knot deflates, but its owner doesn’t pull out just yet. Wearing the same goofy expression it has been, it unleashes a torrent of acrid-smelling piss into Teshiro’s bowels. With the knot no longer plugging him up, the foul slurry of dog piss and semen flow out of his asshole and into the bucket beneath it. Ever since the knot locked itself in, Teshiro had not stopped cumming and mumbling to himself “I’m a dog’s slut!” and things of that nature.

The deer empties its bladder inside of Fukunaga, but it floods into the bucket beneath him before it can even pull out. Since the cum had already leaked out of him, the bucket was filled up almost entirely with piss. The bull is the last to relieve itself, releasing a vile torrent of piss inside of Inuoka. As soon as it pulls out, the piss comes cascading out like a waterfall.

Mr. X shepherds the animals back into their pens before picking up the buckets and placing them in front of the boys.

“Drink,” he commands.

Without thinking twice, they all plunge their faces into the buckets and lap up the poisonous cocktails like dogs.

“It’s delicious, master!” Fukunaga says in between gulps.

“Yeah!” Inuoka agrees.

They manage to choke down every gallon of their mixtures and are led back to their crates. They didn’t get any kind of rewards, they didn’t need to. The satisfaction of pleasing their masters was all the reward they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
